Talk:The Five Kage Assemble
Yellowish Lava So... What now? once more the Mizukage used a yellow-coloured lava, it is a anime error again? Can her use both orange-coloured lava and yellow-coloured lava when she wants, or yellowish lava becomes the orininal one? Dan.Faulkner (talk) 13:38, August 1, 2013 (UTC) :I think it was an animation error, because when she used the Lava Release: Melting Apparition Technique in the Kage Summit the lava was orange-coloured.--[[User:PlacidoNB|'Placido']][[User talk:PlacidoNB|'NB']] 13:55, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ::In reverse, the first time around during Kage Summit it was an error, look at how it looks in manga, it's as well yellow/orange like, not fierish at all--Elveonora (talk) 14:00, August 1, 2013 (UTC) :::If her keep on using yellowish lava, @Elv is right, if she can use both, Kishi is trolling everyone. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 15:21, August 1, 2013 (UTC) No, he isn't (for a change), it's you guys who don't understand how this works. We have two kinds of Yōton, the first being 熔遁, which translates to Melting Release. This is the one Son, Rōshi and the others use, it can be either used as an offensive lava/magma or lime, or as a defensive rubber. While rubber is created through vulcanization of natural rubber, I don't know how lime could be releated to vulcanism. The other Yōton is Mei's, being written as 溶遁 and translating to Dissolving Release. She can use it to dissolve things, it's nothing like lava, lime or rubber, it's a chemical solution. Seelentau 愛議 17:57, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Yes so in actuality her lava is more reminiscent to Acid. You could say her Lava Style is a liquid version of the Acid-like substance and that her other Kekkei Genkai, the Vapour Style, is more like a gaseous version of the same substance.--Kyle Ethan (talk) 23:29, August 1, 2013 (UTC) :So why the difference in color when it comes to anime? She already showed two different colours in her lava for the same technique. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 23:36, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Could be many possibilities. Either that The Amount of Chakra she used for it was different or it was a Different Lava Technique, or a plain screw-up by the animators. Maybe she can use Lava Style as both the "Magma-type Lava" and the "Acid-type Lava", with the acid-type linking more to her Vapour Style (using the same corrosive substance). In a nutshell, she can use: Lava Style (Magma/Molten Rock) Variation. Fire and Earth Combination Lava Style (Acidic Liquid Substance) Variation. Fire and Earth Combo too... Vapour Style (Same Acidic Substance, but as a Gas Form). Fire and Water..... This is just a theory.--Kyle Ethan (talk) 23:46, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Seel, what does it have with anything? The issue is with anime's wrong initial depiction of its texture and color, not effects. The point is, in manga it doesn't look like molten earth (the way it did during summit was wrong) that's all. Not exactly sure about your point. But well, we know Mei has used only "rubber-like" material and something similar just more fluid-like, that being your dissolving release. The whole point was that it never have looked like fire--Elveonora (talk) 23:52, August 1, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, the first time she used her Yoton, the anime depicted it wrong. That's all there is to it. Seelentau 愛議 17:24, August 3, 2013 (UTC) ::The original use looked so much better. Now it looks dull, boring. Omnibender - Talk - 23:02, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Kamehameha Punch What was the mega-blue punch that A did to Madara's Susanoo from like 8 feet away? KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 22:15, August 1, 2013 (UTC) :I saw it too, i can't explain it. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 15:15, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ::It was a weighted punch. The same thing happened in the manga except they overplayed it in the anime.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:20, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ::: It wasn't just a weighted punch. Man, he only hit air! No contact with The Susanoo at all lol. Wanna mention it somewhere? KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 21:28, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Bumping, this needs overview, more opinions on this, because A doesn't it Madara directly, he sends a wave-like energy. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 15:38, August 6, 2013 (UTC) :He hit him in the manga. We didn't see that happen in the anime because of the frames/animation but it can just as easily be assumed. It is not a Kamehameha punch. Just an A punch weighted down by Onoki.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:03, August 6, 2013 (UTC) :: Agreed with Cerez. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 16:25, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Muu's Nose Appears a bandage covering the nose of Muu, clearly seen when Kabuto starts thinking in weak punch of Onoki. Soon afterwards, bandage disappears. The same thing happen to color of Onoki's nose. When he is talking with Naruto at the end, the color is a normal color, but when the Kage say "win", the color is red. --JoaoKrauss (talk) 04:08, August 2, 2013 (UTC) :He has allways that bandage, the bandage's colour changes sometimes, and make it seems like it isn't there. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 15:16, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ::There's also a mistake when Onoki talks and A moves his mouth instead. Seelentau 愛議 17:25, August 3, 2013 (UTC)